Ask the Nordics
by Elspeth Lenore
Summary: Have you always wanted to ask either Norway, Iceland, Sweden, Finland, or Denmark a question? Here's the place to go! :D Please review your letters and have fun! :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Ask the Nordics! :D**_

_ Ahem. Hi! :D I'm Britney… a very, very big Nordic fan. I've become inspired with the so called 'Famous' "Ask" Fanfics, such as __Ask the Italia Brothers. __I'm gonna have sooo much fun writing this, and I hope you all like it and review your questions! :D. The earlier you ask a question, the more likely it is to get answered. So get ready… set…. Go! :D_

Me: Now, boys, whose ready to introduce themselves! :D

Denmark: Mig! Mig! –Waves hand in the air frantically- Or should I leave best for last?

Iceland: Shut up, Den. Why don't we let the _boring _one go?

Norway: Is that my que?...

Finland: How bout` Hanatamago goes first! –Raises the puppy's paw into the air-

Hanatamago: BARK. O-o

Iceland: Norway, just go. It's better to get this over with…

Norway: Call me onii-chan. :/

Iceland: No.

Norway: Onii-chan.

Iceland: No way.

Norway: Say it. Onii-chan.

Iceland: Would you just shut up already?

Norway: Nisse will get angry with you…

Finland: Why can't we just LOVE EACHOTHER? D: -hugs Sweden- See? Su-San loves me! :D

-Everyone except Finland: -Stares intensly. O-O-

Sweden: We'll do this later, Fin. –Winks-

Norway: Can you not stop being so gay for 10 seconds?

Denmark: Oi, You're the one to say that. ;D –snickers-

Norway: Sh-Shut up! –Blush3-

Iceland: Can we just let the fans ask questions now without everyone bickering?

Finland: Be sure to ask me tons of questions! :D

Sweden: Yes… me too, I suppose..

Denmark: Who wouldn't want to know more about me? C:

Iceland: I'm not answering anything stupid…

Norway: Your not getting anything out of me… -Crosses arms-

Me: This is going to be VERYYY interesting. ;D

_Alrighty everybody! First, let me know if I'm portraying the characters correctly, and second ASK THEM SOME QUESTIONS! :D Be sure to make them super uncomfortable.. heheheee. C: GOGOGO! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey! I'm back! :D Thank you so much for the reviews guys and I'm super excited to see what the Nordics have to say about all your… interesting questions. I'll try to answer at least 2 from each person, so please bear with me. C: Sorry about my really crappy format on the 1__st__ chapter. It made me come off as sort of a lazy writer. I'll try my hardest to make this one great. :D And also, I'm pretty down considering there's another 'Ask the Nordics' Fanfic. Time for some competition. ;D Anyways, please enjoy! :D_

_

* * *

_

Denmark ran in, arms full of random, vibrantly colored letters. "Guys! We finally got some letters from our fans… and I think we all know who got the most." Den smiled proudly, dropping all the letters onto the floor. With that, he picked up the first letter and began to read:

_**From: HayaMika**_

**I have A LOT of questions. One for each, and then one for all of them to answer. ouo So here we go!**

**Iceland:**Oh god… I can already tell this is going to be a complete waste of time…**  
**

**Denmark:**Iceland! Don't be so rude! –Tugs his hair-

**Finland, Why did you name your dog Hanatamago? Is there a special reason behind it? Or did you just like the sound of the name?**

**Finland:**Yayy! I get to go first! And it's about you, Hanatamago! –picks up the poofy dog and both look into the screen, smiling-

Well, I had a bunch of names picked out… they were "Go For It, Bomber", "Bloody Hanatamago", "Cheese Castle", "Struggling Boy", "Sardine Picnic", "Mokko-chan", "Salmijiro", and "Pylory-chan".Su-San didn't like any of them, and shortened my favorite to Hanatamago. Does that answer your question, _nainen_?** –**throws a thumbs up to the screen-

**Sweden, Why do you always stay quiet? Talk more! ;A;**

**Sweden:** I t'nd tah think ah'lot. Talk`in isn`t mah` str`nger point`, förstå?

**Finland:** I agree with the _nainen_! You should talk more, Su-San. You're so interesting. C:

**Sweden:** If yah` say so`, Fin.

**Denmark, Why do you always drink beer? -3-?**

**Denmark:**_Oi, _I KNEW someone was going to ask that! But I came up the perfect answer! Beer is good for your soul~, Right Norge? –wink-

**Norway:**When you die one day from it, I'll just laugh..

**Denmark:**Aw, C'mon Norge! Live a little~!

**Norway, Why do you always ask Ice to call you Onii-Chan?**

**Norway:**I deserve the respect… don't you think? No?...

**Iceland:**Nice try…

**Denmark:**Aw, C'mon guys! –messes up their hair- Your brothers! We should see some 'Brotherly love action.' ;D

**Iceland:**Not in million years…

**Norway:**Idiot.

**-Icelands question ties in with Norways. XD-**

**Iceland:**Great, of course it does. -_-.

**Iceland: Why do freak out and start to blush every time Norway asks you to call you Onii-Chan?**

**Iceland:**Lalalaaa, personalll~ -plugs up ears-

**Norway:**Yea, Ice, why is that?

**Iceland:**Sh… Shut up.

**Question for Everyone: What color underwear are you wearing? (I always love to ask a personal question. Hahahaha)**

**Iceland:**Pervert..

**Finland:**Mine have a cross on em` so Norway's creeper things can't get me! –snickers-

**Norway:**Not even Nisse would want to get in your pants…

**Sweden:**Mah` flag colors`, natura`lah.

**Norway:**How could you guys admit something like that so easily? To hell with this question…

**Denmark:**Norge's are Pink with bunnies all over em`. –grins proudly-. And guess what? I'M NOT WEARING ANY! Take that, _losers._

_*Facepalm*_

**Thankus!**

**Denmark:**Your welcome, ma'lady! :D

**Sweden:**Any` da`y.

**Iceland:**I hate you…

* * *

_**From: PiaxChan**_

**Hello!**

**Iceland:**Another optimistic one…

**Denmark:**Hej! –Waves to the screen-

**First of all: I love Denmark.**

**Denmark:**I love you too. ;D

**Norway:**-glares at the screen-

**So, now where we all know that, your idea is great. :D**

**Denmark:** Nice to know… o-o –Confused-

**on to my question:**

**Denmark, what do you love most about the other Nordics?**

**Denmark:**Heyyy! I told you, guys! I would get the most questions! –winks-. Alright! Truthfully… I guess I love how we're all… different and stuff. Finland is the optimistic, Sweden is the intel-… whatever that word is, Iceland is the constant downer, I'm the freakin` amazing one, and Norway is…

**Norway:**Spit it out, Den.

**Denmark:**The… amazing one? –cringes away from the screen, slowly walking off.-

**Norway:**-Stares at the screen.- Watch out. O-O.

**I'm waiting for a good answer!**

**bye ;)**

**Iceland:**_bless, _Stalker_._

_

* * *

_

**From: SarahValeur**

**Denmark, What's the best about being drunk? ^_^/**

**Denmark:** What? Me? Again? I'm on a role!-Cheers-

Well, I guess it's the rush! You know? Like, 'Hey! I'm drunk so… watch out?'. Yea…

**Sweden:**Ah` Get watch`a mean. –deep laugh-

**Norway, Who's your favorite country - you can pick anyone. : )**

**Norway:**Ew. What kind of question is that? There's too many to pick from.

**Denmark:**Eh, Norway? It's not me? –Sulks-

**Norway:**I-I never said that! –crosses arms and turns away from the screen-**  
**

* * *

_**From: Nameless O-O…**_

**Yay! let's start! :3**

**Iceland:**Okay… 'Nameless.' I'm sick of all of these queers…

**Iceland, why dont u call Norway Onii-chan? D:**

**Iceland:**Haven't I already stated this issue? –sighs-

**Finland, why r u short? :3**

**Finland:** B-B-Because… I was made… this way… -quite offended-. I'm only a few inches smaller than Su-San! D:

**Denmark, I dare ya to french kiss Norway! :D I'll give you beer for the next 30 years.**

**Denmark:** I'm not really sure he would like tha- WHAT? REALLY? BEER FOR THE NEXT 30 YEARS? –Runs up and makes out with Norway in front of the screen.- Now gimme! GIMMEGIMMEGIMME!

**Norway:**What the? –slaps Denmark- Idiot! –Angry blush-

* * *

_**From: SomeSnowInShell**_

**So, first off, I'm SomeSnowInShell but you can call me Su-chan if you want. Hej, Hej(san), Hei, Moi and Hállo!**

**Finland:**Look, Su-San! They're names sort of like yours! –points at the screen-

**Iceland:**Another stalker that happens to know how to say hi in all our languages. Wow, aren't you impressive? -_-.

**Hmmm... Now who should I start with? I think I'll take the same order as in greetings.**

**So, Danmark...hmmm. I'm sorry I can't think of any good questions right now. I'll go with an easy (and lame) one: Your relations with Norge? You know, DenNor is my OTP. Oh, Norway's not allowed to answer this one, I want to hear Denmark's opinion.**

**Denmark:**_Oi, _This is going to be a hard one. Me and Norge? We're tight. –winks- And when I say tight, I mean TIGHT.

**Norway:**Sh-Shut up, you son of a b-

**Denmark:**Nah ah ah! –puts finger over Norge's lips- It's not your turn, now is it?

**Sverige. Hur mår du? (mandatory Swedish finally gets useful) And how is Peter? Has he made any new friends lately?**

**Sweden:**_Bra__.__Du__? _Ah`. Learnin` mah language is ah treat, hm? An` Peta` has recentleh` become friends wi`h a gi`hrl na`med 'Wy'.

**Norge. You're my favorite, so I'm going to give you some 'special attention' (aka torture). Hehe~**

**Norway:**_Og, _Here it comes…

**1. I know you don't like the way MoJ's (="Mats og Joa") plot is going on your part, but will you stop throwing books and stuff in my head and giving me the silent treatment whenever you object to my ideas?**

**Norway:**…Never. 

**2. Would you ever consider marrying Denmark? I know you were married once. And don't you dare to throw that book at me.**

**Norway: **-picks up book, but calms down a bit.- It's.. uhm… a possibility… -Blush-

**Denmark:**AHA! I knew it!

**3. Are you good at cooking? (Denmark can also say his opinion)**

**Norway:**I wouldn't consider myself _good…_

**Denmark:**-whispers- Nooo. Nooo! –cut-throat motion-

**4. Are you and Finland good friends? What about England? He sees magical creatures as well.**

**Norway:**Finlands not that bad, but my friends could squish England's friends any day. Let's just say… He sees magical gay ponies while I see… more interesting… things.

**Suomi! Oma maa mansikka, muu maa mustikka~ (Finnish version of the saying "East, west, home is best") And yes, I'm a Finn, from Savonia district. I could probably ask all my questions in Finnish, but we want others to understand too, vai mitä? So, 1. Can I pet Hana? She doesn't bite, does she? 2. I don't understand why others always mock Finnish cooking. We do have a bit different taste, but it's not that bad. Don't you agree? 3. Are you friends with Norja?**

**Finland:**kyllä! kyllä! Hello person from my house! If you're not busy, let's drink some Punsch some time! Go ahead! Hana would never hurt a soul. :D –Holds Hana up to the screen-. Our food is herkullinen! It's unique, and you have to have an open mind to enjoy it, right? I love Norja! I'm not sure if he returns the love, but I definitely trust him. C:

**Ísland. My second favorite. You're also going to get 'special treatment'. ...No, no, don't look so scared, I only have couple of questions/requests for you.**

**Iceland:**Ugh. Why me?

**1. Who are your best friends among other nations? Also, do you have a crush?**

**Iceland:**First, friends make you weak. Second, don't you think that's a little… personal? –gets closer to the screen and whispers- I have a thing for Norway… -blush-

**2. Are you good at cooking? And does hákárl (did I write it correct?) taste good?**

**Iceland: **All of our foods taste good. You should try it some time…

**3. Call him 'Onii-chan' for once, okay? He'll be happy.**

**Iceland:**Not again….

**Tak, tack, takk, kiitos and takk fyrir! I hope you update soon!**

**Finland:**Will do, ystävä!

* * *

_**From: Luvet333**_

**Denmark,if sweden was a chick would she be hawt or nawt?XD**

**Denmark:**That was the….. MOST AMAZING QUESTION ANYONES EVER ASKED ME! Even though they're not preferred, all girls are hot, so… Yes C:

* * *

_**From: Glassheart14**_

**ok i have some questions i'd like answered! ok first one is for norway. exactly what happens if someone pulled that curl on your head? **

**Norway:**That's something you'd have t- Ahhhh…

**Denmark:**** -**tugs his curl gently- This, my friend, is horny Norway. Say hi! :D

**next one is for sweden. would you ever let finland top you?**

**Sweden:**Ah`… that is ah go`od ide`a. Than`k yah`.

**next one is for denmark. what's the sexiest thing you've done to norway? **

**Denmark:**Well, when I was at his house the other day, I like, turned on the fireplace for the first time in forever, and then I took off Norway's shirt and, for the first time, I licke-

**Norway:**Den! That's not something you tell them! What the HELL?

**ok i'm done thanks for listening!**

**Norway:**This doesn't leave this room.

* * *

**From: PurePinkEtiquette**

**Okay, so I wanna know:**

**Iceland:**Finally! The last one!

**Fin - Do you have a secret masculine site that nobody knows of, or are you just femi.. erhm.. a sensitive man right through and through?**

**Finland:**Being sensitive is a good quality… right? Oh.. Well I thought it was. D: -Sulk-

**And how did you get Hanatamago ;3 ?**

**Finland: **Su-San found him for me! Wasn't that sweet? :D

**Iceland - Considering all the other Nordics have a partner (No Nor, you may not disagree or comment on that one) do you feel lonely around them. Or maybe you already have a partner, hnn? Do enlighten me ;3**

**Iceland:**I-I know they all do and I'm the odd one out. –twiddles with his fingernails- I just… stay with my puffin most of the time. And no, I currently don't have a partner… -sighs-.

**Nor - Weird question, but what's the most embarrasing thing you've ever done? (Denmark, you can comment to, or any Nordic for that matter XD) You seem like a pretty plain person, but you must have done something embarrasing once XD**

**Norway:**There's really nothing that I can recollect…

**Iceland:**What about that one time I dared you to run around Denmark's house naked, hm? Wasn't THAT embarrassing?

**Denmark:**Or when we were kissing under that one tree and a mom called us 'Fuck-tard Queers!' Remember THAT?

**Norway:**Thanks, guys… because that so helped out… -_-.

**Oh, and tell me something about Denmark nobody else knows XD**

**Norway:**Den gives… Good hugs. VERY good hugs. (Or did you all already know that?)

**Den - Tell me about your wildest drinking spree. Who were you with, what kind of crazy things did you engage in, and what made it the best? :3**

**Denmark:**I was with Russia and Latvia, and let me tell ya`! It was the CRAZIEST day of my life! One moment I see Latvia shakin`, and the next Russia's so drunk, he uses him as a vibrator! Heh… Heh… Heh.

**Oh, and also, if you were in a locked room with Sweden what would you do? XD (jfgjsgjdhfovgdsfjvn*flail*)**

**Denmark:**-Watches you flail- Uhm. You might wanna go see a doctor for that. And I would light a candle of course! :D

**Sweden - Who, besides the Nordics, do you like the most of the countries?**

**Sweden:**Uh`… Does Sea`lah`n Count? I`f Not, I su`ppose it wou`ld be tha Ukraine, sin`ce it's fuhn to watch` her ruhn inta` walls all da time`. –Creepy laugh-

**Another one, if you could only take one thing with you on an abandoned island, what would you bring?**

**Sweden:**Mah`Fin, o`course.

**Finland:**Aw, how sweet of you, Su-San. –kisses his cheek-

* * *

**And that about wraps it up! How was your first batch of questions, boys?**

**Denmark:**Awesome! Let's do it again!

**Iceland:**Shoot me.

**Norway:**I.. think I'm going to go take a nap..

**Sweden:**Woo`. How tirin` can this get`?

**Finland:**C'mon, Su-San! Let's sleep together tonight 3

* * *

_FINALLY. I'M. DONE. Lol, it's hella past my bed time since tomorrows school, but who cares? It's Friday! :D. This was extremely tiring, especially since I answered every single question. This will be the last time I'm doing this. O-o. From now on, I'll choose the most interesting ones and use them. Anywho, PLEASE SEND IN MORE LETTERS! The faster you send them, the more likely it is to get chosen! I hope you've enjoyed the first real chapter, and have a nice day. –Goes off to my warm fuzzy bed-_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello! It's me again, and it's time for a *Drumroll* Ask the Nordics update! I'm so excited to answer all of your questions, but theres so many. C: I have a feeling this will take a few days to finish… xD I'm going to try to answer all of your questions again since I feel mean not answering a few… but there's some I just don't feel like researching. .. Sorry for my utter laziness. C: I hope you guys enjoy, and continue asking tons of questions! :D_

_

* * *

_

**Me: **Hello, my fancy little Nordics3 Are you all ready for another lovely batch of letters? There's a TON, so put your smart caps on! :D

**Iceland: **Will this be worse than last time? D:

**Me: **Yes. Yes it will. C:

* * *

Denmark ran into the Nordic house full speed, pointing at all the young boys, waiting for the arrival of letters. "Guys! There's WAYYY too many!" Denmark cried, begging for help. After about an hour of trying to carry all the letters into the house, they began to read. Luckily for all of you, Iceland was… Kind of… In a better mood today.

* * *

**_From: PiaxChan_**

**Hello again!**

**Denmark**_:Hej, _person that loves me! –gives the screen a hug-

**Here we go**.

**Den, What do u want for Chrismas?**

**Denmark:** What do I want for Christmas? Hmm… I want YOU! :D But since you're not in my world, I would want anything Norway gave to me. C:

**Norway: **Too bad I'm not getting you anything, idiot. –Makes mental note to actually get him something this year.-

**Su-san, Would u like to see Finland in a pink dress?**

**Sweden:** Ah alread`y see it everah` day! *HarHarHar*

* * *

_**From: HayaMika**_

**I-Iceland... y-you hate me...? -tears form in eyes- Why? **

**Iceland: **Huh? What? –Too busy slapping the crap out of his puffin to notice- Oh! It's you. Uh… I don't… hate… you…. Holy crap. Don't cry. I can't see a girl cry. –Turns away.-

**Why are you being... A jerk today, Ice?**

**Iceland:** I'm… sorry, love. I didn't realize I was being so mean. O-o.

* * *

**_From: xylla_**

**Greetings from Oslo!**

**Norway:** Hallo. I live there too, what a coincidence…****

here's my little list of Q's:

**Iceland:** It does't look that little to me… :/****

: whats your favorite Norwegian fairy tale?

**Norway: **I guess I like the Three Billy Goats Gruff. Haha… poor sucker.****

: have you and Nor used any ehm... toys yet?*wink wink*

**Denmark:** Toys? Ahaha! Yeaa, of course! It gets pretty boring after a while, you know?

**Norway:** *Evil Glare* I thought we already had this talk about saying things like… that.

**Denmark:** Oh, Come on. You know you like it… -threatens to pull curl-****

and Fin: where did you two go on your honeymoon?

**Finland:** We went… to the beach. –Giggles-

**Sweden:** Ah`, what a pretty night` that was. –sighs-

**Iceland:** Ew, Guys. Cut it out. -_-.****

: what unleashed the volcano last time? 

**Iceland: **I bet it was Norway's damn ghost things. Good god, he's never going to let those things leave me alone… ****

: could you have gone 1 month without any alcohol?

**Denmark: **Are you crazy? I would literally DIE… like of a heart attack or something. Are you going to take my alcohol away? *Grabs a bottle* My… precious..

**tusen takk!**

**Norway:** -Grabs the bottle from Den and hits him in the head with it- … _Din__velkommen._

**_From: Flamin E. 'n' Icy T._**

**lol!this is funny.**

**Denmark:** Yea… only because I'm here. *winks*

**Norway: **Shut up, you cocky idiot.

**Denmark:** *laughs* Haha… Cocky. xD****

Denmark, Did you ever think about putting Norway in a french maid's dress?

**Norway:** Who DOESN'T think of putting a girly little boy in a French maids dress? Cx

**Latvia:** I-It's… a painful experience… *Cries and runs away*

**Iceland:** What the hell? Who let HIM in?****

Iceland, If your Puffin was human, would ya date him?

**Iceland:** D-Did you really just ask that? –looks down at his puffin- No. He's a bitch.****

Sweden, who did you love before Finny?

**Sweden:** Ah, I didn't lah`ve anyone b`fore Fin. He was mah` first and onleh` love.

**Finland:** Aw, Su-San! You're so sweet! –crawls into his lap.-****

Norway, Did you ever top Denmark?

**Denmark: **Since everyone seems to love asking this question… YES. YES HE DID.

**Norway:** -slaps him- I didn't think this was your question, now was it?

**Denmark:** Aw, don't be so mean. We all knew you weren't going to answer. C:

**_From: ImmortalKiky_**

**Okay, I didn't get make myself to ask last time, but I'm gonna do that now, oh and i'm probably visiting ya this summer Danmark, and probably again in November for a con-Norwegian bastard- u btw hey~**

**Denmark:** Awesome! That means you get to see the awesomnly amazing me! And ask as many as you want, person who plans on visiting my house. C:****

So let's start, ja~?

**Finland: **Jaaaa! :D****

Okay I will leave the first question will go to Svergie~ 

**Sweden: **Sounds good tah` me.****

Okay so why do you have so cheap candy? Because I live like 1 hour away from your country so do I visit you a lot like at least 5 times the year.

**Sweden:** Ah' Believe that I should keep` mah` candy cheap`, that way` Fin can buy` all tha` candy he wants` when he come`s ova` here.****

The second question will go to Island, um so do that puffin of yours actually have any name? Oh and it's damn creepy. ;A;

**Iceland:** Well, everyone calls him Mr. Puffin but me… so I guess that counts as a name. And I agree, he is damn creepy. And annoying.****

The thrid question will go to Danmark. So is your hair naturally like that or do you over-use hairgel?

**Denmark:** … That's a secret that will never be told. If I told you, I'd have to kill you. C:****

Oh and now to you Norge. Why are you so antisocial? BI Thanks to you so am I mosten mistaken for a Dane(Not like I care thougth o3o) People often say im the opposite of an Norwegian so go and get some more friends. No this is not a rrequest it's an demand.

**Norway: **I think I have plenty of friends… they're always with me. I just.. don't prefer real people…****

Oh and Finland~ Why don't you cook more often? You really should you know, I wanna try Finnish food. U

**Finland:** I do cook! Every night for Su-San! :D You should try it, it's super yummy. C:****

And now a question for everyone. Why do people keep saying that all of you 5 are Scandinavia? Scandinavia is ONLY Norway, Sweden and Denmark. People should really get that.

**Iceland:** Because people are stupid and don't do their research.

**Finland:** I think it's because they don't want us feeling left out! Right, Su-San?

**Sweden:** …Ja.****

Well... That was everything~ See ya next time u

**Denmark:** You too! _Farvel!_****

The Norwegian bastard is now over and out. CB

**Norway:** What? Your Norwegian? And a bastard? Not possible…

* * *

_**From: SomeSnowInShell**_

**Hello again!**

**Iceland:** Oh.. I remember _you…_****

First, questions for everyone: 1. What is your favorite past time activity/hobby? 

**Iceland:** Definitely not answering these letters…

**Finland:** Just answer it, Ice. *pouty face.* I like to go to the park with Hana and Su-San! :D

**Denmark:** Swinging around my axe, of course! It makes me think of the good ol' Viking days… *sighs.*

**Norway:** … Soap Operas.

**Sweden:** Anythin` with mah` Fin.

**Finland**: Aw, Su-San! Stoppittt! :D

**2. Your favorite color? **

**Iceland:** I guess I like… silver… since my hairs that color. Yea.

**Finland:** I really like light blue… like the sky! It makes me happy.

**Norway:** Uh… Navy blue?

**Denmark:** RED! Because it shows off my manliness.

**Sweden:** Ah` don't realleh` have a fav`orite color… I li`ke tha` Rainbow…

**3. Favorite food?**

Denmark: Ahh! I like me some Mandelbrød. It's nutty bread! How crazy is that? Norway: Anything from the sea is good with me… Denmark: Haha, Nor. That rhymed. Finland: Piparkakut makes my tummy tickle. C: Iceland: I guess… plain old pancakes. Sweden: Anythin` Fin cooks for me`. Well, that's all ah` eat anywa`ys…

****

Iceland. I'm not a stalker! And of course I know how to greet you with your own respective languages as I'm a Nordic myself! Actually, I checked Icelandic, but my dictionary failed. It should have been 'halló'. I'm sorry. Qustion: Do you hate me or did you get up on the wrong side of the bed last time? Please don't hate me. Also, friends are important! People are not meant to be alone! It does you no good! (and believe me, I have experience) So shoo, go make some friends! I think Hong Kong, Liechtenstein and Seychelles are around your age. Oh, and your secret will be safe with me.

**Norway:** Everyone's a stalker to me… and no, I don't hate you. And my Puffin doesn't even let me have friends, so It's not completely my fault.****

Denmark. Sorry, that was meant to be an easy one. Question: Norge's your best friend(/lover?), right? What kind of things you do together?

**Denmark:** Ohh! Me and Norge? We do all sorts of stuff! We go out to eat, go to the park, go jump off cliffs to swim with Narwhals… We practically do everything we can think of together!

**Norway:** Too bad he forces me to do everything with him…****

Sweden. Jag är bra också, tack! I've been learning Swedish for five years now. And my Swedish sucks really. Like I said I live in the Eastern part, so I don't really get to speak it.

**Sweden:** _Inga problem._I'm sure you'll get betta`h ova` time.

****

Finland. Sorry, I'm an absolutist. But tea would be okay (I don't drink coffee either). Where should we meet? Next time I get around Helsinki? Also, I must say I had fun Christmas holidays thinking about how MoJ's readers would react to the things I ate. And also, I'm a she.

**Finland:** Tea? I think we should go somewhere fancy, like **Lappi Ravintola**. That would be so much fun! C:****

And finally, Norway. 1. You're not as bad as England, are you? Cooking, I mean. 

**Norway:** What? I'm not sure, I don't cook all that much… and I usually don't eat my own food. I'm sure Den would know..

**Denmark:** His food isn't THAT bad! It's just everything he cooks sort of has a fishy flavor. Blech.

**2. How you noticed what potty-mouth you have on some fics? I've already learnt pretty impressive collection of Norwegian curses. **

**Norway:** Yes… I've noticed. And good for you. Norwegian curses are good for the soul…

**3. Any books you recommender? **

**Norway:** There's honestly… too many to name. Anything with Norwegian folklore is nice…

**4. Sweetest thing Denmark has ever done to you?**

**Norway:** I guess.. little things… like hugs are nice. Anything too big freaks me out…****

Thank you! Update soon!

**Finland:** Alrighty! Thanks again! I look forward to seeing you. C:

* * *

**_From: June Petals_**

**_(Authors note: Echos! Hello, love, and thank you so much for asking questions. I hope you ask more, and it's super fun RPing with you on willowz. C:)_**

**Hello~!**

**Finland**: Hei, Echo-San! It's nice to see you sending me a letter! :D****

Okay, first let me say that I simply adore Fin-santa :D

**Finland:** Oh, I know you do. C:****

Norge~ I have some questions for YOU first :D

**Norway:** That was… unexpected…****

What do you think of Hanatamago~?

**Norway:** Hana? She's… adorable… and I want to take her home. Did that answer your question?

**Denmark: **Aw! Nor! You have a soft spot for puppies! That's so cute!

**Norway:** I-I never said that…****

Also, how long till you openly/publicly admit your love for Den? We're all waiting ;)

**Norway:** I would never say it _publicly _but I know you'll all keep making… assumptions.****

Fin-chan~ What are you going to be for Halloween next year? :)

**Finland:** Su-San, Hana, and I are dressing up like sailors! It's going to be super cute! C:****

Su-san~ Do you carry Finland in Estonia's wife carrying contest?

**Sweden:** You` know ah` did.

**Finland:** Hehe, Su-San! That was so fun… :3****

And if you could dress up Fin-chan, what would you dress him up as?

**Sweden:** A bunneh`… cute AND sexy`.

**Finland:** Aw, Su-San, we're in public… *blushes*****

Den, do you and Norge sleep together? *goofy smile*

**Denmark:** Do we sleep together? Of course! Norway practically lives with me!

**Norway**: N-No! It's… sleepovers, and it's better sleeping in your bed than… the floor… ****

Ice... just call Norge Onii-chan already xD

**Iceland:** I'm about to unleash the wrath of my freakin` volcano on the next person who tells me to do this.****

One last one, for everyone~

What will you all be for Halloween next year?

**Finland:** Hehe, I already answered this! Look, Su-San! We got asked the same question twice! Feel special :D

**Norway: **I don't… dress up for Halloween. That's the best day to lock myself in a dark room and… practice curses…

**Denmark:** I always dress like a manly Viking! It's super cool, especially when I get to carry my axe everywhere without people freaking out. xD

**Iceland:** My puffins probably going to make me dress up like him again… *sigh*****

I love you all, s'pecially Norge and Fin3 And Hana too!

**Finland:** I love you too, Echo-San! :D*hugs the screen*

**Norway:** Uh… Yea…

**Hanatamago:** Barrrrkkkk! :D (Love yuh!)

* * *

_**From: WestAero13**_

**What is up awesome people? I greet you as a fellow Danish/Russian/Prussian(technically German but Prussia is way cooler than Germany)/and finnish person! And I'm Japapnese btw but that ain't European.**

**Iceland:** … So you're a wannabe European?****

ANYWAY...

Denmark, did you suffer bouts of major depression after your totally epic empire fell and your fellow Nordics ditched you?

**Denmark:** I don't really like to talk about that. Those weren't the… best days for me. *Sulkss*

**Norway:** Aw, you made him cry. Good job. -_-.****

Why did you build that bridge (I forget the name) that connects you and Sweden?

**Denmark:** *Ultimately happy again* So we could go visit each other, of course! It's cooler running across a bridge than flying there, right?****

Who(all of you guys) are your parents? Germania?

**Norway:** We're not for sure… but we've been told it's Germania…

**Denmark:** Hell yea! I hope it's Germania! He's super manly and awesome, like me!****

Does Denmark still hang out with Russia?

**Denmark:** …I don't really prefer to hang out with him anymore since his sister, Belarus, decided to get a knife out on me. O-o.****

Norway, can I get Alexander Rybak's autograph? 3

**Norway:** Ah, me and him are pretty close… I'll see what I can do..****

Who's stronger, Sweden or Denmark?

**Denmark: **Me, of course! Who would even bother to ask that! We all knew the answer.

**Sweden:** Ah, Den. You might wanna` go check yer` History Books`.****

Sometimes I see Denmark, England and Prussia hang out together, whats up with that?

**Denmark:** Because it's fun to get England drunk and watch all the hilarious things he tends to do… and me and Prussia are always together. We just all go partying a lot. C:****

Iceland, how do you say your volcano's name again?

**Iceland:** Uhm… it's Eyjafjallajökull**. **But since nobodies able to even pronounce it, this may help. It's ay-yah-FYAH'-plah-yer-kuh-duhl. Have fun trying to say it still…****

If you guys were on survivor, who would win and who would get booted off the island first?

**Norway:** I would purposely get booted off… I hate stupid shows like that…

**Denmark:** I'd so win! No doubt about it. *Thumbs up*

**Iceland: **What's this 'Survivor.' I don't understand…

**Finland: **It's this super cool show where they put you on an island in groups of two and make you do really weird stuff that makes your body hurt! :D

**Denmark: **Haha, Fin. That sounded completely wrong. Cx

**Iceland: **C'mon Den, you're so immature.

**Sweden: **Let'sa just move on tah` the next question.

**Do you guys still go to Englands house and steal stuff?**

**Denmark: **None of them will anymore… but I do! Ah… the things you find at Englands house… *pulls out a few FrancexEngland Yaoi pics* Hahaa. See?

**Norway: **E-Ew Den, put that away…****

Are you wondering if my list of questions will ever stop?

**Iceland: **Well, you've asked a lot of questions _so far…_****

Are you guys SURE that Finland is a guy?

**Finland: **Do I need to show you all PROOF? D: *Sulks*

**Sweden: **Ja… me of all` people wo`uld know.****

What do you guys think of the deviant comics, "Scandinavia and the World?"

**Iceland: **They sure like their stereotypes, don't they?

**Norway: **Denmark looks pretty accurate to me on there… they're both idiots.

**Finland: **Su-San! The guy on there and you could be twins! Are you sure you're not related?

**Sweden: **Fin, they're cartoons`. They're not rea`l, li`ke us.

**Denmark: ***Drools and continues reading them.* This is EPIC.****

Why don't you guys appear in my school history books more often? DX

**Denmark: **We don't? LET'S SUE THE CREATORS TOGETHER!

**Norway: **Since we prefer to stay out of things, I guess they don't think of us as interesting enough to add us in…

**Finland: **Where do you live! I need to go visit them and tell them how amazing our history is! :D****

Why is Iceland ICEland when he's more green than GREENland?

**Iceland: **Things… just turned out that way, I suppose. Or some idiot thought it would be nice to confuse the shit out of people…****

How did Sweden remain nuetral in WWII?

**Sweden: **I s`pose secretly, we weren't neutral… Let's just s`ay when tha` Germans wanted our telephone and telegraph lines b`tween Germany and Norway, so we tapped into` it, getting a ton of info`mation and giving it to the Allied powers.****

does Norway attack people(besides Denmark) with his fairy people?

**Norway: **How do you know about them…? Anyways… I only get them to attack if someone really pisses me off… which takes a lot…****

Can Norway play the violen? (Like Alexander Rybak 3)

**Norway: **We've played together before… and we play about the same.****

Is Norway Denmarks fairy tale? XD

**Denmark: **Ohh! Like that one song! Other than the part that he's not a girl, Yea. C:****

why do Sweden and finland always lose in Eurovision?

**Sweden: **Well… winnin` 4 outta` 56 is at least somethin`.

**Finland: **Well, I've once once! So I don't completely always lost… C:

**Are you going to kill me if I don't stop asking questions?**

**Iceland: **Yea… I'm really thinking about it. -_-.****

Why are all your flags the same pattern only with differnt color schemes? Have some creativity people.

**Denmark: **Hey! I thought it was a pretty cool idea!

**Norway: **Only because it was your idea, Den…

**Finland: **I couldn't imagine my flag any different… I really like it. C:****

Who is more awesome Denmark or Prussia?

**Iceland: **…Prussia. Only because the other choice was Denmark.

**Denmark: **Shut up, hater. It's me, of course! Prussia's a wannabe.****

Are you 5 secretly plotting to take over the world?

**Norway: **H-How did you know?...****

Whys is Norway wearing a sailor suit instead of a military uniform? (yeah, I know sailors are in the military but come on, you can do better)

**Norway: **Why? Because… I like it. I thought it was cool since I'm really close to the ocean but… I guess not…****

How did Finland and Swedeb gain custody of Sealand when he's technically Englands and does Iggy still hate cause of the vikings?

**Finland: **He was all alone and Iggy ignored him. D: It was so sad, so we had to take him in!

**Sweden: **… Fin wanted a kid`, so I asked Englan`d and he let us have im`.

**Denmark: **And I think my drinking buddies completely over that. C:****

...

**Iceland: **… Does that mean your done?****

Now I'm done! XD *hugs denmark cause he's awesome*

**Iceland: **Apparently so.

**Denmark: ***Hugs back* Yea. I know I'm awesome. Cx

* * *

**_From: Glassheart14_**

**yaaaaay! that was awesome! thanks for answering my questions! so this time around i'd like to ask dares of each one of you!**

**Iceland: **Dares? That's a bit… different, don't you think?

**Denmark: **Holy crap! I love dares! This is going to be great.****

ok first up is iceland, i dare you to throw your puffin at the wall! (i love the puffin soooo much but i want to see if it squeaks!)

**Iceland: ***looks down at his puffin* Gladly. *throws puffin at the wall as hard as he can.*

**Puffin: **What the hell you son of a bitch? That's ABUSE! ABUSE I SAY! Why I oughta…

**Iceland: **Dang… I thought that might of killed him. There would of actually been an excuse.****

ok next is for denmark! make out with norge and you can only stop to answer other questions! (no objections from norway either)

**Norway: **Hey! That's not fa-

**Denmark: **Alright!

-Pause for dramatic make out session while Iceland throws up in a corner-****

sweden! out hana on your head (she can not be removed unless she is in need of medical attention)

**Finland: **Aw! This is going to be adorable! *Puts Hana on Sweden's head* Oh my gosh! I need a camera!

**Sweden: **T-This is… uncomfortable…****

norway...heh...heh your allowed to stop making out with denmark but only to...take off your shirt and show everyone your cute tummy!

**Denmark: ***Finally lets Nor get away* C'mon Nor! Do it!

**Norway: **…As long as it keeps you from making out with me…

**Denmark: **Here! Let me do it for you.*Winkwink*

**Norway: **N-No! You don't ha- *Super blush*****

last one is for finland! i dare you to belly dance around sweden until he gets turned on (you can phisicly interact with him to...heh heh)

**Finland: **I-I'm not sure if that's… appropriate. C:

**Sweden: **Belleh` dancing doesn't 'Turn me on.'

**Denmark: **C'mon, Fin! You have a women's body! You could so pull it off.

**Finland: **I-I do not! *Blush and stands up* So… how am I suppose to do this?

**Sweden: ***Grabs Fin's hips* I think ya` go from side to side, li`ke this.

**Finland: **Oh! Okay! I get it! You can take your hands off my hips now, Su-San. C:

**-**It's obviously apparent that Sweden's turned on. C:-****

wow i need help...

**Iceland: ***Still throwing up in a corner* Yes… you.. –blech- Do…****

k thanks!

**Denmark: **No! Don't say thanks to us, thank YOU! It usually takes a lot to make out with Nor!

* * *

**_From: Spets_**

**God morn'. I've got a question for Norway.**

**Norway: **Mornin`… this should be fun…****

As I am Norwegian myself, I have always wondered if you too freak out and become extremely happy and outgoing on the 17th of May?

**Norway: **I… never 'Freak out', but I guess I do get happy…

**Denmark: **That's my favorite day, only because I can get him drunk and uhmm… *clears throat*.****

The rest of us Norwegians do anyway.

**Norway: **Yes… I've noticed…****

Also I must thank Sweden for being such a nice neighbor, and for staying cheaper then Norway.

**Sweden: **_välkommen. _I don't believe in raisin` prices too much.

* * *

**_From: SaraValeur_**

**LOL! Last chapter was great. ^_^g**

**Iceland: **You actually find these _amusing?_****

DENMARK: What's the craziest method you have used to get a product sold? : P 

**Denmark: **Well, one time this crazy fan girl said she'd buy 100 dolls if I took off all my clothes and gave her a hug… and yea, I did it! It made me sort of wish it wasn't cold outside thought.

**Norway: **So that's how you sell so many…****

SWEDEN: IF you could kiss any of the nordics, who would it be? ^_O/

**Sweden: **What`a silly question! Mah` Fin, O`course!

* * *

**From: D.S.W.N.F.O.S (Authors note: If I may say, your questions are quite amusing, and it's going to be fun to answer. C:)**

**Hiya, boys *waves frantically* Sooooooooo, here's my questions, one for each and one altogether:**

**Denmark: **Hej! *Waves back* Ask away! Cx****

Sweden- Do you secretly build furniture and/or work at the Swedish markets in IKEA? If you do, which store do you work at (Yes, I am a bit of a stalker :D)? 

**Sweden: **Who told` yuh`? Here's tha` address of tha` one I often` work at.

Local IKEA store  
PO Box 700 343 81 Älmhult****

Norway- MAH FRIEND'S TWIN! Where did you get your hairpin from? If it's a sappy story THEN YOU MUST TELL!

**Norway: **Well… If you really need to know… during the Great Northern War, before a battle, Den gave it to me to keep my hair out of my eyes so I could see what I was doing… and it was for good luck. Ever since I've worn it.****

Denmark- MAH TWIN! *jumps up and down like a moron, finally calms down* Where do you get your energy and happiness from? (does it happen to live in your gravity defying hair?)

**Denmark: **I have a twin? ALRIGHT! My energy? Uhhh! *pats hair* Yea! I think it does come from there!****

Finland- Since Finland is one of the top drinking countries in the world (along with Denmark), have you ever been drunk in public? If so, what happened?

**Finland: **I think one time I went to a stripper club… and I was the stripper. Or was that a dream? Hm… at least I've learned my lesson. :D****

Iceland- First off, I cloned your puffin and he's sitting on my shelf. Next, what pissed you off so much that you made one of your volcanoes erupt?

**Iceland: **Want the real one? He's free. And I'm pretty sure Nor's little monster things did it… wait, have I already answered this question?****

Everyone-

**Iceland: **Everyone…. That wasn't really a question. O-o.

* * *

**_From: D.S.N.W.F.O.S_**

**Iceland: **Hey… didn't you just send us a letter? You must be really committed to send two.

**Denmark: **Heyyy! Welcome back! :D

**Crap, my Everyone question didn't get answered, stupid me *face plam***

**Denmark: **Oi! You forgot? I do that all the time! Cx****

Everyone- You guys live in pretty cold places; do you ever get tired of the cold and snow? When it snows do you ever have epic snow battles?

**Iceland: **I think we're all just so used to it that it doesn't really bother us anymore… and our snow battles are very… interesting.

**Denmark: **Our snow battles are great! Sometimes, we knock each other out since we can throw them so hard! Oh wait… maybe that's just me getting knocked out. Cx

**That's it, LOVEES YOU ALLS!**

**Denmark: **Aw! You love me? I love you too! xD****

With Happiness and Swedish Fish

**Finland: **Mmm… Speaking of Swedish fish, Go buy me some, Su-San! :D

**Sweden: **… Anything for you`, Fin.

* * *

_Yayy! :D *Claps* I'm finally done! Wooo~. It's been snowing quite a lot lately, leaving me to have no school. Actually… it's mainly ice. It's so cool though since I live in Texas, and it's the first time it's ever happened! I've been outside a lot seeing how it felt to live in Nordic countries. Yes, I pretend I live in one of them… usually Norway. I'm a hugeeee Norway fangirl. :D If you haven't noticed, I'm all for DenmarkxNorway, but SwedenxFinland isn't my favorite… ^-^. Anyways, sorry this took so long. I kept getting distracted by sexy pictures of Norway and Denmark… *nosebleed*. I hope you all continue to ask questions! It's been really fun, and I wanna keep it going. Love you all! :D Over and out. C:_****


End file.
